Galen Abendroth
"I want to make this character a new take on the Vandenreich, I want to make him someone relatable and yet, something different from what I've been doing with main characters. He's my take on the Quincy." ''-Blankslate '''Galen Abendroth '(ガレノスイブニング "The Calm Prince of Dusk")' '''is a Quincy affiliated with the '''Vandenreich', and an esteemed member of the latter's strongest miliary force, The Stern Ritter, designated under the letter "B." His partner is Armin Visari, a fellow Stern Ritter. Appearance Galen is a young man of average height and build; not particularly muscled, but not particularly scrawny either. Possessing fair skin and slender features, he also has stark-white hair that is medium length; his bangs frame his face, and there is a few strands covering his forehead, in addition to a large clump of hair in between his azure eyes. When he was younger, his eyes were somewhat larger and his hair was also more spikey, as well as longer in a few parts. Personality History Galen was born to Grigori Abendroth and an unnamed woman several years ago. At some point in his childhood, his parents apparently divorced from one another, and had decided to split custody of Galen to where he would stay with each parent for a limited amount of time seperately. During one of his stays with Grigori, a landscaper who was living in a fairly average sized Cabin somewhere in Japan, the two of them were visited by Juhabach and several of his elite Stern Ritter subordinates. Fearful for the boy's safety, Grigori ordered Galen to go into a specially designed room under his bed that, unbeknowest to Galen, sealed off all spiritual energy from the outside and inside, thus making his location almost entirely undetectable to anyone on the outside while Grigori went out to confront Juhabach. Although he did so, Galen failed to close the door leading into the room all of the way, and thus letting a small hint of his spiritual pressure leak out for Juhabach and the others to sense. He was roughly taken out of the celler by one of the Stern Ritter, and then presented before Juhabach. The older Quincy questioned Galen on his identity, and then decided that the boy could be of possible use to him in the future. Ordering his subordinate to release his hold on Galen, Juhabach then motioned for the boy to follow him outside, falsely reassuring him that his mother and father had left on an important meeting, and that they were in no danger. Seeing no alternative, the young Galen followed the mysterious man out of the cabin and into a strange portal. Galen then spent the next twenty-years integrating himself in Juhabach's Vandenreich army. He was chosen out of a group of twenty six children, along with ten other kids, personally by Juhabach himself. He then had his hair shaved off completely, was put through several harsh lectures on the Vandenreich's purpose and their enemy, the Soul Reapers. He also underwent brutal hand-to-hand training and emerged at the top of his class in that field. When he reached the age of twenty-three, he and several other esteemed Quincy initiates were ordered to display their abilities in using their Spirit Weapons. Galen not only demonstrated incredible accuracy with his cross shaped bow, but he also gave light to his Heilig Pfiel arrows being able to freeze their victims into solid ice. It was here that he befriended another highly skilled Quincy named Armin Visari, who demonstrated inhuman accuracy and damage with his spirit weapon, which manifested in the form of a pistol. The next day, the two Quincy, along with a massive gathering of other Vandenreich soldiers and officers, appeared before Juhabach and several other higher ranked Vandenreich members. Here, they were both given the title of Stern Ritter, the most powerful and skilled members of the Quincy Empire. Juhabach specifically gave Galen the title of "B", standing for "The Boreal," of which referenced his ability to freeze and alter the temperature of the things that his arrows hit. Nearly two years later, Galen and Armin assisted the Vandenreich in the conquest of Hueco Mundo. Powers and Abilities The Boreal '(寒帯の''Kantai No): Galen's powers are unique from other Quincy in that they are capable of actually lowering the core temperature of the things that they hit, quickly freezing them entirely before forcing them to shatter completely. 'Reishi Absorbtion and Manipulation: '''As a Quincy, Galen is capable of manipulating and harnessing the Spiritual energy around him to use to his advantage. Spirit Weapon '''Tengoku Tsundora '(天の箱舟のJapanese "Arc of Heaven's Tundra"): Is the name of Galen's Spirit Bow. When manifested, it takes upon the form of a cross-shaped bow, with arrowheads at the tips of each side. There are three overlaying circles in the middle that appear as if they are made of a fine thread, which Galen can utilize as a weapon. *'''Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for''"Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"''): is the standard ability for all Quincy, which allows them to collect and fire volleys of reishi arrows from their bows. Galen's Heilig Pfeil take the appearance of normal arrows. However, they are unique from other Quincy arrows in that they actually lower the temperature of whatever they hit, freezing it solid and eventually making it shatter into small pieces of ice. Trivia *His name is a mixture of Greek and German, and is derived from the author's name. Galen, meaning "Calm" in Greek, being the author's middle name, and Abendroth, meaning "of dusk/evening," referring to the author's German heritage. *Credit for all of his pictures goes to Zanpakuto-Leader.